The final adventure
by PaperClippers
Summary: A suspenseful story that brings all the split ends together. A new generation of ninja that includes original characters. But where will their adventures bring them? What really happened between Naruto and Sasuke? Where are all the ninja at now?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am simply a fan writing a story for entertainment purposes.

Note: Please do not steal my story. I worked hard on it. :(

**Preface**

**The moment had arrived. The dreaded instance where years of untouched time had strengthened rivalry and tension. There were flares and lightning being cast behind them. There were fellow ninjas brutally attacking each other to the ground in all directions around them, but at that moment all that was there in the world was them... **

** He gazed into the man's familiar red eyes and let the memories flow. All the fighting was useless now. He watched his own reflection in the man's red eyes and saw the danger: a figure was closing in behind him. He ignored this and smiled at the man with the red eyes gazing expressionless at him. He felt the bond they had as Genin transmitting between them and wished he could go back and repair everything that had happened between them. But then, he felt the pressure on his back as the figure behind him jumped on him and he watched the blood flash before his eyes.**

It was a bright, sunny day in the woods by Konoha. Birds were chirping as the sun beat across the faces of two teams of newly declared Genin. The teams were from different villages, one from The Hidden Leaf and one from The Hidden Mist..

"You idiot!" shouted Manabu in an overdramatic boastful yell that shook all the branches in the forest.

"You were in my way!" cried another prepubescent, manly roar. Takeo and Manabu were standing face to face in a moment that had been attempted to be avoided for 15 long years.

"I don't know who you are," exclaimed Takeo, his golden yellow hair flowing with the wind, "But I'm on my very first C rank mission and you are sure not going to ruin it!"

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned with an obvious pitch of annoyance in his voice.

"Shikamaru sensei" said Takeo with clutched fists and a face filled with eager determination, "Tell him that was the cat I was looking for! It was **MINE**! We need to find out where it went so I can go on a cool mission! After all, I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

The other two inexperienced but otherwise seemingly more mature ninja in Takeo's group groaned.

"Thats what your dad always said- like that ever happened." exclaimed Amaya, a girl in Takeo's group.

All of sudden a heavy mist surrounded the two headbutting groups. A yelling voice pierced the silence. "I don't want to hear any of this! You are Genin now!" screamed the sensei of the Hidden Village of the Mist's group, slightly hidden in the cloudy condensation. "Stop socializing with ninja from the Hidden Leaf. You know that is strictly forbidden. We are on an important mission!"

Takeo was standing near enough to their group to make out their expressions. The students getting yelled at looked at their sensei in obedient fear. The sensei of The Hidden Village of the Mist started slipping farther away into the precipitation. The students followed obediantly, stepping into what seemed like a march.

Takeo wondered what it was like to live in a village like they were forced to reside in. Feeling sorry for them, Takeo quietly asked the boy getting yelled at for his name. "Uchiha Manabu," he responded cooly, his face disapearing farther into the mist.

**Later..**

Uchiha Manabu was waiting for the moment. He knew it would happen at any second and the anticipation was making his heart seem to beat faster. His short black hair seemed to bounce furiously and he realized he was walking faster. He ignored this and looked eagerly at his watch as he stepped back into his hometown with his mission group to The Hidden Village of the Mist. The usual afternoon routine was being performed. Everyone was bowing down to Lord Kabuto. Kabuto was standing upraised on a stone stage centered in the middle of the village. He was dressed in his usual black robe, his face invisible, hidden by the shadows of his hood.

Manabu and his group followed their sensei and got down on their knees to join in with the repetitive chant.

"Trust in Lord Kabuto, and safety will always be yours."

"Confess to Lord Kabuto, and forgiveness will always be yours."

"When your thoughts are contained, Lord Kabuto will punish you."

"Combine your minds and Lord Kabuto will always be with you."

Manabu had a certain hatred for Kabuto. Everyone in the village was required to go to confession every Wednesday and share the everyday happenings that had been going on in their lives. Most importantly, they had to speak up if they had over-heard anyone speak bad words about Kabuto.

The confession room was awful. Manabu hated that room. He always felt awkward sitting in that stone-cold chair and pouring his heart out to a deadly man with a fake smile.

But the worst part was that if anyone had heard bad words spoken about Kabuto, they would end up in a mysterious building underground the village. It was called "Building 7," but the villagers liked to call it "The never-ending building," because nobody knew how deep it was and not one person had ever returned after being thrown into it by the heavy security in the village. Manabu wasn't sure what was in it, but he knew he hated Kabuto because he had witnessed too many fellow classmates get thrown in; he never saw any of them again. **That was why he couldn't wait for **_**it**_** to happen. **

In the midst of chanting, an explosion sounded in the distance near the North edge of the village. The villagers, kneeling in their awkward bowing position with hands and knees on the ground, dared to look up. Their nervously raised their heads in the direction of the explosion.

It was time. Manabu felt his heart beat in his chest. He did what he was instructed and dashed into the woods. His neck was frozen in fear. He didn't dare look behind him to see if anyone had seen. He just ran- as if his life depended on it.

To be continued.. This will be updated very soon. :) **PLEASE COMMENT! :)**


	2. Chapter 2  The Second Brief Encounter

** Chapter 2 – The second brief encounter**

Manabu kept running until he could hear the rustle of people in the woods up ahead of him. He knew he was approaching his family. He saw faces draw nearer. But as soon as he realized what was happening, he stopped abruptly. He clenched his teeth nervously and quietly turned around to leave, but it was too late.

"AHH! What are you doing?" questioned a man sporting an orange jumpsuit and a hidden village in the leaves headband. Manabu realized he had been grabbed by the man in less than a second and was hanging in mid-air by his jacket. He decided to respond to this rude interaction with a face of pure annoyance.

"Let me go." Manabu announced coolly.

"What is your name?" asked the man again urgently.

"Uchiha Manabu, right?" exclaimed another voice from behind the man.

Manabu peered behind himself as well as he could from his awkward angle, hanging in mid-air. It was the boy from the Hidden leaf that he met earlier that day.

The man in the jumpsuit abruptly dropped Manabu onto the beaten grass in front of himself. "Uchiha..?" he exclaimed in confusion, with a dropped jaw and a face of pure shock.

"My name is Uzumaki Takeo." squealed the blonde haired boy in delight as his bounced in front of his speechless father. "I hope we can be friends!"

Manabu stared intently at Takeo with cold, expressionless eyes.

Takeo smiled and held out his hand to help Manabu get up where his father had dropped him.

Manabu grinned and slowly raised a clenched hand.

Takeo felt his cold touch. He smiled. He could feel his pulse speed up as a sense of belonging sunk into his touched skin and spread into his veins. It was nice to finally be recognized, even by a simple handshake. He felt as though none of his teammates or elders seemed to care for him. In fact, they almost seemed afraid of him, although he was not sure why. He sensed that this boy in front of him would be a great lifelong friend.

Suddenly, however, he felt a cool, familiar metal drop into his palm. He watched Manabu dash away and would never forget the face he saw then. Manabu gave him a dark, satanic grin as he rushed off into the woods. His expression revealed something Takeo knew well. Loneliness.

Then, the explosion of the paper bomb in Takeo's palm flashed.

**The next chapter will be out soon.. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3  The argument

Disclaimer: I still do not own any part of Naruto.

There was an orange gloss of light plastered across the sky as the sun was slowly setting on the forest outside the Hidden village of the Mist. Golden light was peeking through the trees above the Leaf Ninja as they gathered in a tight circle. Naruto, Takeo, and Ino were in the middle of the crowd. Ino was bandaging up Takeo's hand and Naruto was watching his son's surprisingly casual reaction to the gash in his hand.

"Dad," Takeo managed, sidetracked from his obvious wound, "Why did you look so shocked when you found out that one kid- Manabu's name?"

Naruto stood silent. The rest of the Leaf Village emergency squad team surrounded them stiffly. The Jounin stared at each other with knowing expressions. The Chunnin and Genin shared Takeo's curious glance, looking intently upon him with bright, waiting eyes.

All of a sudden, Naruto's worried expression slid into a grin. "Well, Takeo," Naruto began, "Manabu's father was my best friend."

The crowd of leaf ninja stood tensely, staring at Naruto. Ino stopped wrapping Takeo's hand and bit her lip nervously. Nejii stood graciously in suspense. Shikamaru crossed his arms and watched over the Genin, preparing for Naruto's kind words to puncture their hearts.

"He was a friend to all of us," Naruto muttered under his breath. "I was in team seven with him. He always did everything better then Sakura and me, though." His face fell towards the ground. Orange sunlight blended into Naruto's yellow blonde hair in a stunning beauty. Everyone watched intently as his glistening tears began to fall and blend into one with the dimly lit grass.

Clutching his fists, he yelled, "We let him go. The village- we didn't try enough to keep him here. He joined an evil group that used to exist called the Akatsuki. But.. but one day, the entire group disappeared. Nobody ever saw them again."

Everyone still stood in silence.

"Sasuke is in hiding," Shikamaru announced, piercing the silence. "Either that, or he got lost somewhere in the confusion of the war."

"He's right," Temari spoke with a subtle smile, emerging next to Shikamaru. Her noticeably new Leaf village headband radiated the gold of the sun into the crowd. "We know that he's alive, since there's a young Uchiha boy running around the forest."

"Then why was he alone?" Shino braved. "The same thing that happened to Sakura probably happened to him. "

"You don't know that!" Lee broke. He raised his thick eyebrows, suddenly streaming tears and pointing at Shino accusingly. "Don't say that! For all we know, Sakura just ran away!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Takeo reared against the authority of the adults. He opened his mouth and looked around at all the stares. He spoke again in an embarassed, soft voice, "Just please... stop."

"He's right," uproared another young Genin, her girly voice bouncingg off the trees as she broke apart from Nejii and Tenten and joined the middle of the crowd. "We can't fight at a time like this."

Takeo smiled at her embarrassingly. He had always thought Shiya was cute with her long, shiny black hair and almond eyes. She isn't like the other girls. He adores the way she always calls for action. He decided he was going to thank her, until someone broke apart his thoughts.

"As Hokage, I suggest we get some sleep for tonight," announced Konohamaru. "All this yelling has given away our position. We need to remember that our current objective is to get Kabuto off the throne in the Mist to end the war and save lives."

He's right," Naruto said, suddenly throwing an arm up in the sky and grinning eagerly. "Nothing will be solved until we get Lord Kabuto off the throne!"

That evening, the Leaf ninja found a new area and slept high up in the trees in the woods. However, two sleeping bags went empty that night.


	4. Chapter 4 The Action Begins

That night, under the moon, the blonde hair of Naruto's son Takeo shimmered back and forth in quick jolts as he took violent steps away from the Leaf's emergency squad team.

Nejii and Tenten's eager daughter Shiya sat upright in her tree alongside the sleeping members of the Leaf. "I know I heard something," she mumbled. She looked around the darkness of the forest and gazed at the moonlit faces of her village members. Her parents were sleeping soundly. When she looked for her fellow members in team four, however, she noticed one sleeping bag next to Naruto was empty. "Oh, gosh-" she began, but quickly covered her mouth with her palm, careful not to wake anyone up. She didn't want to get Takeo in trouble. She slowly slid herself down the tree and listened to the night sounds until she heard his vigorous footsteps close by. Grinning with curiosity, she quietly followed.

Takeo paced angrily towards the Hidden village of the Mist. He had suddenly woken up with uncontrollable anger at the boy, Manabu, who had laid a paper bomb in his hand earlier that day. He was bound to find those Hidden Mist nutheads and put them in their place. Besides, he couldn't wait to see his fathers proud face when he'd tell him he taught Manabu a lesson and brought back Manabu's runaway father to the village.

Takeo kept walking for what seemed like centuries until he felt the soles of his feet getting sore. In fact, he was on the verge of giving up on finding his way to the village until he tripped over a bump on the ground and landed flat on his face.

"HEY!" screamed an irritated womanly voice. "What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep!"

Takeo rolled over and stared back in silence. He was stunned by the sudden loud voice piercing his ears. The moon was behind her head and all he could see was her silhouette and some of the lines in her face, stress marks tracing delicately over her otherwise porcelain skin.

"Come on, you heard me" she continued in a softer tone. "It's dangerous for people like you to be wandering around in the forest of the hidden village of the Mist at a time like this. Do you have any idea what's even going on? You know, that we are being taken over by Lord Kabuto? You could be kidnapped by the Hidden village in the Leaves. They're running about right now trying to help out and you could be caught in the mess!"

All of a sudden Takeo saw several other bumps lying beside her. They were moving out of their blankets, woken up by her unsettling voice.

Takeo stood upright and realized her mistake. She thought he was a member of the Mist village! He was about to apologize and leave when he felt a cold hand wrap around his leg. All of a sudden, his face was back on the hard ground of the forest. He felt his body being drug across the ground but was immobile. He couldn't move, because he was frozen with fear. He felt hands reaching into his pockets, and the cold feeling of people holding his body down.

"It's a leaf ninja! He's got a leaf headband in his pocket!" he heard the man behind him yell.

Takeo felt his palms sweat. He felt the cold metal of an object behind his neck. He barely felt the pain as the tip of a sword dug into his skin and started scuffing into his neck.

"STOP!" a girl screamed, running out from behind a tree, waving her arms back and forth. "Grab me, I'm a leaf ninja!"

The men stopped. "Shit!" one yelled. "Grab her. She can't go back telling her clan where he is."

Takeo felt the object stop gnawing into his skin and saw one of the men who was binding him run after the girl. He tilted his head up and saw that it was Shiya, who was now running away from the man. He couldn't believe she followed him here, but most of all, he couldn't believe her courage.

Takeo kicked upwards abruptly. He heard the man still holding him shriek. Takeo flipped over, and noticed the man holding his genitals in pain. Takeo sat up, and began running. He felt the pain in his neck quiver with every step he took. He looked back to see the woman who had yelled at him before. He could now see that she was staring at the situation, shocked, not knowing what to do. The man came back running at him, and Takeo tripped over a thick tree branch that had been hidden by the dark of the night. He saw the man hovered over him, holding up a long sword, waiting to ply it into his body.

"Stop, just stop!" Takeo heard the woman yell. The man, with a sword raised over Takeo's body, froze and looked over at the woman.

She ran over and placed herself between the man and Takeo. "Stop" she said again, her voice lowering to a whisper, pleading. "He's just a young boy. We can just keep him here, then he can't tell Lord Kabuto that we're hiding in the woods."

The man lowered the shuriken angrily. The woman raised her hands over Takeo's neck, and a green light glowed. Takeo noticed the wound on his neck disappearing. He looked at the woman now, lit up by the green light. He thought she looked familiar somehow. He could see the worry in her face, and could see her short pink hair moving slightly in the wind. "I'm Sakura, pleased to meet you," she said in a calming voice, plastering up a fake smile as if this were a joyful meeting.

The angry man who had just tried to kill him looked at him with a casual, bored face. "I'm Suigetsu."

Suddenly, the man who had ran after Shiya came back, carrying her with her mouth tied shut. He laid her on the grass beside Takeo. "So it looks like these two are staying here awhile?" he said cooly.

"They sure are, sweetie" Sakura said, looking up at the man with a smile. "And this is my husband, Sasuke."

It was then that Takeo noticed Manabu standing behind Sakura.

To be continued...


End file.
